Time's Up
by Lourlani
Summary: The boys have a new case, so they join forces with a woman who has something to hide. How will this effect our favourite duo? My first story, thanks for reading.


**A/N: Hello FanFiction! I'm a newbie but I've read a lot of stories on one of my favourite subjects; Supernatural :)**

**Please feel free to R&R, I look forward to hearing how I can make my writing better.**

**This story introduces my OC, Milla. She has a Yorkshire accent, and I have written as such. My apologies if it's a little hard to understand. I get told my accents difficult to understand at times :)**

**RATED: T. Just in case, for a little language.**

**SUMMARY: The boys have a new case, so they join forces with a woman who has something to hide. How will this effect our favourite duo?**

**DISCLAIMER: I (unfortunately) own nothing.**

* * *

><p>'She's late' Dean stated, breaking the silence that had enveloped the room for the past five minutes.<p>

Bobby looked up from his position from the sofa, brow furrowed. 'Don't you think I know that?' Dean exhaled heavily, showing his boredom. His brother remained silent.

'Tell us again; who is she and what does she do?'

This was taken as a welcome distraction by Bobby, who launched into the story again, filling in the details while the brothers listened, Dean standing with his arms folded.

'Her name is Milla. From England. Moved here about four years ago, met her couple of years after. She.. specialises in vampires and I think to be one of the best in the business.'

Sam raised his eyebrows. 'Sounds impressive.'

Dean smirked. 'I'm up for meeting a broad who can take down vamps like everyone says she can. Then again, she's English, and the last time I met an English woman I wanted to gank her more than speak to her.'

Bobby eyed Dean. 'Broad? Watch your tongue boy, she's like family. Besides, Bella was nothing on her. She's not in it for the money.'

Dean pulled an awkward face and apologised, Sam looking amused at Dean being put in his place.

Bobby continued, apparently unaware of Deans apology and Sams grin. 'She helped me out with a nest a while back, been thick as thieves since.' He chuckled. 'She's always been one for being fashionably late.'

* * *

><p>The 73' Triumph Stag streaked down the road, the deep red glinting in the moonlight. Inside, the mobile on the passenger seat read 11:38pm. The satchel by the mobile was stuffed with blades and spare clothing. The driver tried to remain focused on the road ahead, despite the gash on her leg throbbing painfully. It had been a stupid mistake of footing, catching her leg on some barbed wire. The makeshift bandage she had applied wasn't really helping, as the blood had seeped through her jeans and through the blanket. It hurt to apply pressure to the accelerator, but she had to keep going. She had been used to scrapes like this before and told herself she could handle it. Deep red-black painted nails tapped on the steering wheel impatiently, willing herself to reach her destination.<p>

Eventually, out of the gloom the words 'Singer Salvage Yard' appeared, the woman mouthing a silent 'Thank God' to herself. She pulled into the yard and parked as close as she could to the front of the house, killing the engine. She could make out a figure under the dim light of the porch, making his way round to the drivers side. She smiled as the door opened and a familiar face looked down at her, leaning on the open door.

'Glad you made it Milla.' said Bobby, smiling as she looked up at him, one hand taking the keys from the ignition and the other against the seat, trying to push herself to rise from the car.

She grinned sheepishly. 'I think am gonna need your help gettin' out o' here Bobby.' Her accent was so relaxed, despite the pain.

He quirked an eyebrow. 'What in the hell you done now?'

'Fell ova some barbed wire on me way from a nest.'

He chuckled. 'A nest full of vampires and you manage to hurt yourself on barbed wire?'

She shook her hair from her face and a smile tugged at one side of her mouth. 'Ya know what am like. Help me inside would ya? Slowly bleedin' t'death 'ere.'

He laughed again then stooped down, took her waist and hoisted her gently from the seat, being careful not to catch her leg on anything to avoid her bleeding everywhere. Once she was in a standing position and had grabbed her shoulder bag, he helped her walk towards the house.

'There's two guys I want you to meet that could do with your skills with a blade.'

She laughed, the noise sounding to loud in the quiet air. 'Ya know, flattery'll get ya no-where, Singer.'

Bobby smirked, half carrying and half dragging her up the steps to the small entrance hall of the house. Sam and Dean had heard their voices and had risen from their seats as Bobby kicked open the door to the living room and stepped inside, Milla joined at his hip.

Dean didn't think Bobby's description was accurate. He couldn't place her age, as she was so petite and skinny, with long dark wavy hair and steely-grey eyes. From what he could see of her skin, she was also rather pale. She was wearing a simple outfit of jeans and a black vest, but her jacket caught his eye. It was black leather, a biker looking jacket that looked a little busted up, much like his own brown one. He suddenly realised she didn't look anything like a famed vampire hunter should look, as she appeared too small and child-like to be capable of taking on a vamp. She wasn't conventionally attractive as she had facial features to match her thin body and her cheekbones were prominent against her gaunt face.

Bobby released Milla's waist after making sure she could stand of her own accord and she grasped the back of the sofa with dark nails, looking pained.

'I'll leave you to introduce yourselves while I go get something to patch Milla's leg with.' He left the room to an uncomfortable silence.

Sam had noticed that his brother hadn't given her an introduction into who they were, he was just looking absent-mindedly, holding his beer lightly. Sam quickly cleared his throat and offered a greeting.

'Hey, my name's Sam and this is my older brother, Dean. It's great to meet you.'

She looked up at Sam and took his offered hand and said with a drawl he couldn't place, 'Hey there Sam, pleased to meetcha. Am gonna just take a seat before I fall ova.'

'Right. Yeah. Sorry. Here, I'll help you.'

She glanced up, meeting his eyes and smiled. 'Thanks.'

He kept hold of her hand and helped her to sink down on the red sofa.

Dean had snapped out of his unusually quiet stance and glanced out the window. He offered _his _version of an introduction. 'Nice car.'

She smirked, 'Nice ta meetcha too, Grumpy.'

Dean couldn't help but let out a small laugh. 'That's not the first time I've been called that.'

'A wonder why.' She shot back, tilting her head to the side slightly, her expression now stony.

Dean smirked standing against the wall as Sam took a seat at the side of Milla. She hissed in pain as she unravelled the bandage wrapped around her calf and rolled up the leg of her jeans to reach the gash in her skin. It looked deep, but nothing that would cause to much trouble if it was stitched quickly. As if sensing the awkward atmosphere, Bobby came back with the supplies needed to stitch Millas leg, and a bottle of a cloudy alcoholic looking liquid to help dull the pain. He passed the bottle over the top of the sofa and Milla took it gratefully, downing a small amount and grimacing slightly.

'Boy, ya don't half know how ta treat a girl, a homemade brew an' a needle and thread, ya romantic frigger.'

'And you need to work on that foul mouth of yours girl.' Bobby quipped, but with a smile.

'Well tha needs to work on yer bloody bedside manner.'

Her accent seemed harsh and masculine, and Dean wondered what part of England she was from, as Bella seemed to have the stereotypical English 'posh and I know it' accent.

Bobby knelt down in front of Milla and began to disinfect the wound, which made her lower her head and mutter what sounded like, 'son of a bitch' and other various obscenities under her breath. As Bobby began stitching, he broke the veil of silence that had once again shrouded the room.

'So, you all introduced yourselves?'

Dean and Sam nodded, Milla staying silent and wincing from the needle entering her skin, taking another swig from the bottle.

Milla took a deep breath in and exhaled heavily, just wishing that they would hurry up and ask her the favour they wanted. She looked up, flicking hair out of her face. Dean, who was standing across from her watching with his arms folded was beginning to get on her last nerve. She decided to ignore him and concentrate on Sam, who had at least offered an introduction.

'What can a do for ya anyway? It's obvious am 'ere for a reason an' I'd like ta know before a potentially bleed ta death.'

Bobby smirked as Sam looked away from her and glanced towards Dean, clearing his throat.

'Uhm, we heard about a nest of vampires that are attacking a town, not too far from here and came to Bobby's to rest up and re-supply, when he told us that we could use an extra hand and…' He glanced at Dean again, who had pushed off the wall with a sigh and sunk down on a Bobby's desk chair. '…he recommended you.'

Milla was straight to business, 'Any idea on t'number of vamps? The exact location of the nest?'

Sam nodded, 'Yeah, we can fill you in on that, we're heading out tomorrow evening but we're keeping an eye for any more attacks in the meantime.'

'Sounds like a plan.' She turned to Bobby who was just finishing up with the gash on her leg. 'You mind if I take the sofa tonight?'

'You sure? I can make up another bed...'

'Nah' She said waving a hand. 'I'll take the sofa, I can sleep anywhere.'

The men took this as a cue to leave and began to make their way towards the stairs to get some sleep. Bobby turned, 'Night then Milla,' tossing her a blanket from the chair. She looked up from fluffing up some cushions and grabbed the blanket and smiled. 'Thanks so much Bobby.' Sam nodded at Milla and smiled. Dean didn't even bother, making his way upstairs with Sam and Bobby following a few seconds later.

Dean turned to Bobby before walking into his room. 'You sure about her? She doesn't look like she can hold her own in a fight, least of all against a nest.'

Bobby just chuckled in response turning away from him and closing his door. Dean rolled his eyes at Sam who did the same, closing the door to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Feel free to review, I don't mind a bit of criticism as long as it's not too harsh :)<strong>

**I'm not entirely happy with this first chapter as it's so short, but I finished writing at stupid o' clock in the morning so I thought I'd just post it. I'll update if people enjoy it.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
